


"Wish you were here."

by whinychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, K-pop References, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: Junmyeon has been struggling with the absence of Yixing and if that was not bad enough he had recently found out Yixing was coming back to South Korea the exact day EXO had to leave for Japan. Once again, they were going to just barely miss seeing each other. However when Yixing finds out from Minseok just how upset Junmyeon is he immediately puts a plan into motion that requires some help from the other boys.





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like it had been so long since Lay had been back in Korea, he wasn’t supposed to be coming back until tomorrow when his group would be leaving for Japan without him. He had talked his manager into letting him come back a day early to drop in for a surprise visit with the rest of the group. What his manager didn’t know was that the entire group already knew he was coming, his real goal was to surprise Suho who was the only one with no idea of what was going on. He had to be extremely discreet when he arrived back in Korea, dressing himself so that no one would recognize him at the airport. He didn’t want any pictures taken just in case word could get to Suho that he was back and ruin what he was planning. Junmyeon had been complaining to Yixing about how much he missed him lately, and of course he missed Junmyeon too. Xiumin had told Lay that recently, after finding out he was going to miss Yixing by just a day because they had to leave for Japan, Suho had been really upset and just not himself. When he found this out he had immediately started talking to his staff and managers, moving around anything he could so that he’d be able to “see his fellow group members” before they took off for Japan. Of course it had to be kept hushed that he was really coming back for Suho, because if it wasn’t people could start to speculate about the two. 

Suho’s half naked body was draped across his dorm bed his headphones in his ears, Lay’s solo music flowing into his head. He was doing his best to keep himself together, but finding out that he was going to miss seeing Yixing by basically a few hours had really gotten him down. He hadn’t been eating a lot and any of his down time was spent in the dorm room that he and Sehun shared. He pulled one of his headphones out of his ears when he felt a tug on his boxer briefs, he turned around quickly to view the culprit. He was met with the eyes of the maknae, sighing softly he turned over onto his back, “What is it Sehun?” He cocked his head to the side while he waited for the young rapper to tell him what he needed. When he was told he needed to get ready because they were going to eat just the two of them tonight he wanted nothing more than to sigh and protest but he knew he couldn’t put Sehun off any longer. He had been a little neglectful of the group lately, especially Sehun, but at least Chanyeol and Baekhyun were stepping up to care care of and look out for Sehun. He leaned over gave Sehun’s shoulder a brief pat, looking up at him before he finally spoke,“Alright Sehun-ah I’ll be ready in about ten minutes.” He pulled on a pair of tight faded jeans with a few rips in them and a v-neck t shirt that was a dull mint green color. He grabbed a pair of white shoes from under his bed and then slid them onto his feet, putting his watch, and the necklace Yixing had given him before heading out with Sehun. He was not looking forward to having to go out but he knew that it was important that Sehun have a good time so he was going to his best to ensure it. 

Once Yixing received a text from Chen letting him know that Junmyeon was out of the dorms, he could feel butterflies building in his stomach. They often had to be apart but this was the longest he had ever gone without seeing Suho and it had definitely taken a toll on him. Of course he was excited about getting to see the rest of his group members as well, it was a very overdue reunion. He pulled on a pair of solid black jeans and a button up shirt, leaving almost all of the top buttons undone. He slid on his favorite pair of shoes and then check to make sure he still had the ring on that Junmyeon had given him on. He grabbed his overnight bag and slung it over his shoulder carelessly, making sure he had his wallet, & the key to the hotel room he was staying in. He then reached down beside his bed and grabbed the bag of gifts and the roses he had purchased for Junmyeon and headed out of the door. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to his driver telling him that he was ready and where they were headed to. He then stopped by his manager’s room to let them know that he was leaving for the night and that if they needed him he would be at the dorms. Finally he sent a text message to Chen letting him know that he was on his way and it would be about twenty minutes before he arrived at their dorm. He slid the bag of Junmyeon’s gifts into the car first, he then carefully placed the roses on the seat before he climbed into the large black SUV. He had to lie to his manager’s and tell them that the roses he had purchased were for all of the boys as a congratulations on their comeback performances with Ko Ko Bop & The Eve. He looked down at his phone when he felt it buzz, thinking it was a text from Chen acknowledging what he had said. However when he unlocked his phone he saw that it was a picture from Suho of himself and Sehun that simply said, “Wish you were here.” In that moment Yixing thought he was going to cry, as he found himself thinking about how happy Junmyeon was soon to be. “You’re beautiful. I wish I was there too, yeonie.” The moment he sent the text message the car took off, Yixing was anxious, thrilled, and nervous all at once. 

Junmyeon had actually been having an amazing time with Sehun, he had forgotten how nice it was when just the two of them went out together. Sehun had not only taken him to one of his favorite restaurants but had instructed him that he was going to pay for everything. Junmyeon was mid bite when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg and saw what Yixing had said in reply to his selca with Sehun. He couldn’t help the large grin that took over his face as he ate, lightly shoving the maknae as he mocked him for acting so giddy. “It’s just nice to know that he is thinking of me too.” He rolled his eyes playful as Sehun mimicked a vomiting face and then the two continued to eat, and talk in hushed tones with each other. He was so thankful that he had Sehun to listen to and understand all of his problems, especially everything that was going on with Yixing. He had to be extremely careful who he told outside of the group therefore he hadn’t told anyone else but he was happy that his members were supportive of them. Before Suho knew it they had both finished their meal and drinks and it was time to head home. Junmyeon thanked Sehun for paying and then like the mother figure he was he packed up his and the maknae’s leftovers and slid them into a take out bag. “Thank you so much for this Sehun, now we better be getting home. We have a lot of trip preparing to do tomorrow.”

When Yixing finally arrived home he couldn’t have been more relieved, he hastily grabbed his things out of the car and sent the driver on as soon as he could. He looked around to make sure there was no one that could watch him go in and then he hurried up the steps, knocking loudly on the door. Xiumin opened the door and immediately pulled Yixing into the dorm, taking his things and setting them down on the kitchen island. Before Lay could even turn around he felt a pair of small but muscular arms around his waist from behind, he spun around to see who it was. Yixing was met with Baekhyun’s face and he couldn’t help but grin, throwing his arms around the younger singer and squeezing him tight. Before he could open his mouth to speak to Baekhyun he was bombarded by the rest of the group, his hug with Baekhyun turning into a enormous group hug with everyone. He had promised himself that he wasn’t going to cry but the feeling of everyone finally there in the flesh caused Lay’s eyes to swell up with tears. “I missed you guys so much.” He was met with tons of “We missed you too”’s and individual hugs from the other six members who were there. As he hugged each of them, he grabbed their butts as well he never realized he would miss doing such a thing but he had quite a lot. Everyone was emotionally carrying on and catching up until Chanyeol cleared his throat and said that he’d gotten a text from Sehun that he and Junmyeon were on the way. Baekhyun and Xiumin took the flowers and gifts that Yixing had gotten for Suho and set them on the leader’s bed, and the two of them had decided that the best place for him to hide would be in Junmyeon’s closet because he’d have to go in there right after he came home. Yixing got himself into Junmyeon’s closet trying to keep himself as quite as possible, and then other boy’s went back to what they had been doing before Lay had arrived trying to make it seem as normal as possible.

Suho was so relieved when their car finally pulled back up to the dorms, he made sure that he grabbed the bag of he and Sehun’s food and then climbed out of the car right after the maknae. Instinctively placing his hand on the small of Sehun’s back as the rapper walked in front of him like he was. “We have to make sure we get this put in the fridge.” Sehun confirmed that he would make sure and right before they went into the house the other boy took the bag from the leader. When they finally stepped into the dorm he was happy to see that Xiumin had kept the rest of the boy’s under control and nothing had been broken and no serious messes had been made. He gave Sehun a kiss on the forehead and told him that he was going to get changed, then the maknae told him he wouldn’t be coming to bed tonight because he was going to sleep with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He told the younger boy to have a good night, grinning at him, then ruffling his hair. As he walked back to his room he un-tucked his shirt from the jeans he had on, he found himself once again thinking about how he really didn’t want to leave for Japan tomorrow night. He knew there was no way he could avoid it but he really wished there was, he stood outside his door for a moment just thinking. He finally shook his head in an attempt to clear it, once he was finally inside his room he shut the door quietly, hoping that if he wasn’t loud none of the other boys would come in. As his eyes finally traveled to his bed he tilted his head to one side, an inquisitive look taking over his face. There was a black and red gift bag and a dozen roses sitting on his pillow. He was just about to step out to ask someone what was going on, but then he kind of figured that the boy’s had just wanted to do something nice for him so he just walked over and picked up the flowers, bringing them to his face to smell them. 

When Lay heard Junmyeon pick up the flowers he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, his hand was now lingering on the handle that opened the closet from the inside. He had really wanted to wait until Suho had opened the door to the closet but he couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed the door and pulled it to one side trying to make as little noise as he possibly could, when his eyes finally landed on Junmyeon it was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced. He pushed his hands into his pockets and slowly took a step out of the leader’s closet. A sly smile took over his face when he realized that his boyfriend still had not realized there was someone in the room. Yixing couldn’t help but silently stand there and watch Junmyeon, he had never seen anyone be able to look so beautiful doing nothing at all. As soon as he caught scent of the cologne that Suho was wearing a montage of the two of them started running through his head. He was always amazed at just how far he and Junmyeon’s relationship had made it, pretty soon they were coming up on a year and a half. He finally brought himself back to reality taking a step forward covering the leader’s eyes with his hands, stepping in as close as he could and pressing his body against him just the slightest bit. His voice was not only deep but also extremely distinctive when he finally spoke to the beautiful leader in front of him, “Guess who?”

Suho couldn’t help but jump when he felt a hand slide from behind him and cover his eyes, reaching blindly to set his flowers back on the bed so he didn’t hurt them when he punished whichever of the boy’s had just scared him like that. He felt the person’s body advancing to press against him and everything about it felt incredibly familiar to the leader. His tongue darted out over his lips as he tried to think about who this could be, right when he started to think the male covering his eyes finally spoke. He felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest, because the person sounded just like Lay, “Okay boys this isn’t funny anymore.” He knew it had to be one of the other boy’s imitating Yixing to try and trick him, so he quickly pulled the hand from over top of his eyes and spun around. The leader was met with a sight that only succeeded in making him believe that he was dreaming, to find out whether he was dreaming or not he reached his hand out to touch cup the cheek of the person in front of him. When the leader was met with warm skin and not the air in front of him he immediately started to cry, throwing his arms around Yixing’s waist still questioning whether this was really happening or not. He lifted his eyes up and stared into Lay’s, trying his best to stop his tears from coming. “What are you doing here? Do the boys know that you’re here?” He wrapped his arms even tighter around the waist of his boyfriend, pulling him in as close as humanly possible for the two to be.

Lay extended his slender arm out, his hand resting on the top of the leader’s head, he began to slowly run his fingers through Suho’s hair, leaning in close to him, lowering his voice to just above a whisper and saying “I promise it’s really me.” He soothingly ran his digits through Junmyeon’s hair, he hated seeing his boyfriend cry but at least he could take solace in the fact that this time they were tears of contentment. After a few more moments of him soothing Junmyeon, Yixing cleared his throat then finally began to explain what he was doing back in Korea a day early, “Xiumin sent me a text telling me that you didn’t take the news that we were going to miss each other by a few hours very well…” He paused for a small moment, leaning in closer to Junmyeon’s face before pressing a gentle lingering kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “So I talked to my management and told them that it would mean a lot to me if I were able to surprise you guys before you had to ship off to Japan then I told the guys that I needed their help surprising you.” He pulled back just enough so that he could see Suho’s face and then beamed down at him, “They all really came through, especially Sehun.” He gestured to the bag and flower that lay on top of Junmyeon’s pillow, “Those were a bit harder to manage because I had do a fair amount of lying about what they were and who they were for.” His free hand ghosted its way slowly up Suho’s body and then came to rest cupping the side of the singer’s face, “But I managed to get everything figured out,” he playfully looked around the room with overly expressive eyes and then brought his gaze back to Junmyeon’s, “and here I am, baby." 

Junmyeon couldn’t help but let his head lull back just the tiniest bit as Yixing’s fingers danced through his hair, the leader’s hands now gripping the taller boy’s shirt as if letting go would mean losing Yixing. Until now Suho had never realized how genuinely soothing it was to just listen to Lay while he spoke. He couldn’t hide the light crimson coloring that crept up his face when Yixing explained that Xiumin had texted him about his reaction to the fact they would be just missing each other. He was about to open his mouth to explain but then he felt Yixing lean in closer to his face, when he felt Yixing’s soft lips press against the skin of his forehead he immediately closed his eyes and allowed himself to revel in the feeling. When Lay pulled his lips away from the leader’s skin, his eyes darted up to meet those of his boyfriend. "I can’t believe he knew the entire time we were at dinner, he even suggested I send you that selca of us.” He looked at the bag and roses that were resting on his pillow when his boyfriend gestured to him and couldn’t help but get a little flustered that Yixing had gone through all of this trouble just for him. He couldn’t help the quiet laugh that escaped his lips when he saw Yixing’s expression as he looked around his dorm room. “Here you are.” He leaned in close to the singer’s face, looking into his eyes once more before he slowly pressed their lips together, his arms moving up from their resting place around Yixing’s waist to wrap around the taller boy’s neck. After a brief moment he began to deepen the kiss, taking Yixing’s lower lip between his own just barely sucking on the taller boy’s lip. He left out a very faint cross between a moan and a sigh into the kiss, it felt like it had been an eternity since he had kissed Yixing and he certainly was not going to waste a single second of their time now that he finally had him back.

Yixing couldn’t help but laugh when Suho got upset about the fact that the other boys, specifically Sehun, knew that he was coming to surprise him. After Junmyeon spoke Lay was about to reply when he was met by the tender lips of the leader, his arms reaching out and wrapping around the singer’s waist, letting his hands come to rest right above Junmyeon’s ass. He eagerly fed into the kiss his tongue teasing Junmyeon’s lip, he ultimately allowed his hands to slide under the back of the leader’s shirt, coming to a rest on the bare skin of the small of Suho’s back. He had almost forgotten just how soft the leader’s skin was to the touch, his eyes drifting shut as he deepened their kiss his fingers gripping at Junmyeon’s soft skin. All of the emotions he had not allowed himself to feel why he was away were starting to hit him, he had been pushing back how he had felt about missing the comeback and album but most importantly he had been pushing back just how badly he had been suffering without Suho by his side. As the taller boy stood there holding Junmyeon in his arms he couldn’t help the tears that began to fall from his eyes. He made the kiss even more urgent now, because it felt like Junmyeon was the only thing he was holding onto anymore. He spun them so that his back was facing the bed and started to back up towards it, gently pulling the leader along with him not once breaking their kiss. Once his the back of his muscular legs hit the leader’s bed he reluctantly broke the kiss, lowering himself down to sit with his back against the wall. His eyes lifted and met with Suho’s his hands sliding up to wipe any lingering tears from his face before he reached and grabbed the leader’s wrists, pulling him down into his lap.

As Lay’s arms wrapped around Junmyeon the way they did the older singer couldn’t help feel some of his emotions choking him up. This was the one thing he had experienced countless dreams about for so long and now here it was finally happening. He shuddered from the pleasure as he felt Yixing’s hands slide underneath his shirt, gliding along his bare skin, he could feel that he had goose bumps appearing all over his skin. He let slip a small groan when Lay’s slender fingers put pressure on his skin like that, his body arching forwards against the taller boy. The urgency of their kiss now caused the leader’s eyes to open just for a moment, when he noticed Lay was crying he brought both of his hands up and cupped his boyfriend’s face into his hands. He was just about to break the kiss between the two when Yixing circled around so that his back was facing, pulling their bodies even closer to it. He kissed Lay back even more feverishly, every last part of the leader aching for more of Yixing. A pale rosy blush began to creep along the leader’s full cheeks when Lay’s lithe fingers wrapped around his wrist and the younger boy used his strength to tug Junmyeon into his lap, “So forceful Xing.” The leader’s tongue dragged along his lips as he looked down at his boyfriend, moving so that he had one of his thighs on either side of the singer’s muscular legs. He very carefully lowered himself down into Yixing’s lap, his wrists still locked in the grasp of the taller boy. The feeling of being pressed against Yixing like that caused the blush that had over taken the leader’s cheeks to darken to a deeper color. His hands slid all the way down and began to unbutton the few buttons left Lay had actually bothered to button, a successful grin taking over Suho’s face as he completely undid his boyfriend’s shirt. He leaned down so that his face was right beside Lay’s and carefully began pressing soft open mouthed kisses to the boy’s jawline, nibbling the skin very gently here and there. As he kissed Yixing’s skin he trailed his hands all over the chest of the younger boy, allowing his eyes to fall shut and giving himself over to the intense feelings of lust touching the young dancer’s skin was giving to him. 

The sly smirk that took over Yixing’s face when Junmyeon mentions how forceful he was just couldn’t be helped, “You know there’s a whole lot more where that came from.” The dancer let go of Suho’s wrists finally only to move down and grip the leader’s hips with his slender hands. He tilted his head just the slightest bit so that Junmyeon would have even better access to his jawline, his smirk widened as his boyfriend’s mischievous fingers began to undo his shirt. He let out a few faint groans as the older boy’s hands explored all over his well muscled chest. One of the hands that had been holding Suho’s hips moved up to the back of the singer’s neck, gripping the skin there tightly. The moment Yixing felt Junmyeon nibble at the skin of his exposed jaw the hand that lingered at the back of his neck moved up into his hair tangling into the leader’s dark locks and then tugging on it lightly. The dancer slowly began to push his hips up against his boyfriend, “You have far too many clothes on, Junmyeon” the dancer’s voice was raspy and deep then he spoke, the hand that had remained on Suho’s hip now slowly rubbing the older singer’s impressive thighs. He leaned in and captured Junmyeon’s lips in a feverish kiss, instantly making it deeper than the last kiss they shared. He began to push his tongue between the leader’s lips, his slender fingers firmly entangled in the smaller boy’s hair tugging him closer. Lay had always been the dominant one between the two, he had also been the one who had made the first move on Suho. They had gone back and forth flirting with each other for so long and finally one night Yixing had decided to see just how far he could take it. That night was when the two boy’s shared their first kiss, and shortly after that would come their first date. It was really such an oddity that Yixing got to experience this submissive side of Suho because the Suho that everyone was used to was always in control of whatever situation the group was a part of. Yixing broke the kiss very slowly allowing his lips to just linger there and take in the feelings he was experiencing, moving so that his lips were right against the ear of the leader in a deep voice that was dripping with his dominance the dancer said, “Now why don’t you show me just how much you missed me, yeonie."


	2. "Wish you were here."

The smaller singer was completely breathless when Yixing pulled away from their kiss, a few beads of sweat lingering on his forehead. His face broke out into a coy smile because of the words Yixing whispered into his ear, “It seems being back in China made you even more of a pervert than before, which I didn’t think was possible.” He laughed quietly at his own comment and then his hands wandered down his body, his fingers clasping around the hem of his shirt. He began to drag his shirt up his body at a painfully slow pace, his tongue sliding over his lips as he stared into Yixing’s eyes, finally his shirt was off over his head and he tossed it into the floor of his room. Once the leader was shirtless he leaned in and pushed his body flush against the taller dancer, Lay’s skin was so warm and soft to the touch that Suho couldn’t help but close his eyes for a blissful moment. He carefully moved himself forward on Yixing’s lap after feeling the younger boy’s hands grip his now bare back, he then bent down and pressed a tender kiss to the middle of Yixing’s chest, his tongue teasing the skin beneath his lips slowly. His own hands slowly began to move their way down Lay’s body, stopping once they got to his still clothed thighs and rubbing his hands along them at a teasing slow pace. As his lips began to wander all along Yixing’s chest he places small bites here and there after sucking the skin in between his lips. Under Yixing’s clothes was the only place he could leave any marks and that was exactly what Junmyeon had in mind for tonight, especially since their time together would be limited. He began a more aggressive attack on Yixing’s skin, fully intent on leaving a few lasting marks from their time together. His hands crept even further up the dancer’s legs, getting dangerously close to the younger male’s very obvious bulge. Junmyeon slowly began to rock his hips down in Yixing’s lap, his teeth starting to sink a little bit deeper into his boyfriend’s skin, letting out a moan against it when he felt Yixing’s mouth begin attacking his neck. Right after he moaned in a breathless tone Junmyeon said, “You’re so beautiful, and I can’t explain how happy I am to have you back.” After Junmyeon said that the next thing he knew Lay’s lips were on the tender skin of his neck, he couldn’t believe how sensual it was and how incredible it felt as they sucked and nipped at the skin of his exposed neck was causing him to become even more aroused, he finally caved and allowed his palm to slide over top of Lay’s bulge gripping it just the slightest bit. 

Yixing couldn’t help but shake his head because of the comment that Junmyeon had just made to him, he rolled his eyes at the older singer and was about to make a smart comment when he saw his boyfriend’s hands going for the hem of his own shirt. His expression became carnal with a hint of darkness as he watched Suho pull his shirt off at a incredibly painful pace. When Suho tossed his shirt aside Lay’s hands were immediately on his body, feeling every inch of skin that he could reach. The moment he felt Junmyeon’s lips come in contact with his skin he couldn’t help himself, his hands immediately came forward and rather roughly tangled into the leader’s hair pulling his mouth even closer to his skin. As Junmyeon’s lips continued their very skilled attack on his skin the dancer began to get restless, so he leaned in and attached his lips to Junmyeon’s neck normally Lay never would have left any marks on such a visible place but right now he just wasn’t thinking right his mind was clouded by Junmyeon. Junmyeon’s hands rubbing along his thighs as they were was causing deep and raspy moans to escape the full lips of the younger boy. The skin of his well muscled chest was throbbing from the marks that Suho was very successfully leaving, he found himself hoping there were not shirtless photo-shoots any time in his near future. Yixing’s full attention was on the feeling of Junmyeon’s neck under his lips his teeth started to sink further into the skin, he moaned against his boyfriend’s skin and then slowly pushed his hips up against Junmyeon. As he continued to rhythmically roll his hips in time to meet Junmyeon’s he was not at all prepared for the moment that he felt Junmyeon’s palm gliding against his bulge like it did, when he felt the older boy’s hands grasp his bulge like he did he let a long sensual moan fall from his parted lips. He reached his hand up and grasped Suho’s chin with his slender fingers, pulling the boy’s mouth off of him and forcing him to look up at him. “Do you feel what you’ve done to me, baby?” His voice was stern and yet there was still a softness to it, he allowed his thumb to stroke along Junmyeon’s lower lip at a teasingly slow speed. He moved one of his hand from the warm silky smooth skin of Suho’s back, sliding it along his thighs before finally gripping the leader’s bulge with his palm, slowly stroking the outline of his cock. He finally let go of Junmyeon’s chin and then crashed their lips together desperate for the older boy. He immediately made their kiss deeper, taking the lower lip of his boyfriend between his own lips, his fingers now teasing Junmyeon’s impressive bulge. His fingers traveled to the button of the singer’s pants and were just about to start unbuttoning it when someone came to their door and let out an extremely loud exaggerated moan. He rolled his eyes because he immediately knew who it was, he didn’t understand why his ‘children’ were like this. “Jongdae, shut up and go away before I come out there and make you.”

As Yixing’s hips moved up against him like that Suho couldn’t help but moan out, his own movements becoming even more needy for his boyfriend, and it wasn’t helping that the taller dancer’s lips felt absolutely sinful against his skin. When he felt Lay’s slender fingers take a hold of his chin like they did he couldn’t help but gasp for breath, it sent shivers down his spine when his boyfriend took control of the situation like that. He was so used to being in control and making sure that everything was taken care of that it was so nice to have Yixing always so eager to take over. The words that left the dancer’s mouth sent shivers down the leader’s spine, he honestly could not even think of any words to form so he simply nodded his head while in Lay’s grasp. The way Yixing’s finger was stroking his bottom lip causing him to begin push his hips down even harder, his hand now stroking the outline of the younger male’s cock. As their lips met again Suho could feel the fireworks going off in head and they were heating up his entire body. The moment Junmyeon felt Lay’s hand wrap around his still growing erection his eyes flutter shut and a sweet but sinful moan left his lips, his free hand sliding back behind Lay and moving down to grip his ass a bit aggressively. When he felt Yixing’s hands at the button of his jeans his breathing completely stilled and his body leaned forward in anticipation for what his boyfriend was about to do. The moan outside of Junmyeon’s door completely broke his focus from what Yixing had been about to do, he leaned forward and collapsed against Lay’s chest, laughing at Yixing’s response to their sinful child. “Daddy I think it’s your fault that our children are all like this.” He heard Jongdae make one of his signature screams and then everything went silent again, Suho was thankful that Jongdae had listened to Lay because he really didn’t want to think about him listening to what they were doing. After a few moments of silence he realized that he had just called Yixing 'Daddy’ which he had never done before, he didn’t even know it that was okay, and when he looked up he was met with a lust-filled stare as black as the night sky from his boyfriend. He was just about to apologize for his words when he felt Lay raise his hands up from where they had been on his body he sucked in a sharp breath and all he could do was blink down at the younger male with an innocent expression on his face. Gasping was all he could do on account of what happened next, because Lay’s hands had moved up at an agonizingly slow pace and he had wrapped his thin fingers around the leader’s neck applying the slightest bit of pressure to it. He swallowed thickly his breathing becoming more shallow as he waited for whatever Yixing next move to happen. “What did you call me, yeonie?” When Yixing said this Junmyeon couldn’t help the crimson blush cascading over his cheeks, trying to hide his absolute embarrassment at the moment, after a few more seconds he finally found himself able to speak. “I called you Daddy…” The leader’s voice was shaky when he spoke and he was averting his eyes from Yixing’s piercing gaze, his chest rising and falling even more quickly now. The muscular dancer’s next words of “Do it again” caused a loud moan to fall from Junmyeon’s mouth before dragging his eyes back up to meet those of the dancer and then finally gathering the courage to once again say “Daddy” to Yixing again.

Yixing watched after he said it another time as Junmyeon’s cheeks started to get a deep crimson color and then felt the leader hiding his face in the crook of his neck. His voice was soft when he spoke again one of his hands moving to take a light hold on Suho’s chin so he would look up at him, “Hey it’s fine, I liked it, Junmyeon.” The dancer’s dark eyes softened, this borderline shy side of the leader was so rare that Yixing couldn’t help but be fascinated by it. “I’ve never seen anyone manage to go from a sensual god to a shy school boy in such a short amount of time” He mused out loud taking his free hand and running his fingers through the older singer’s hair slowly. As Yixing stared at Junmyeon he moved the hand that had been holding the leader’s chin back down to the button on his jeans, using two of his fingers he popped the button open with ease, moving on to slowly pull down Junmyeon’s zipper. He then leaned in to Junmyeon’s ear and says, “I think you would be more comfortable if you took these off. I’ll take mine off too.” He waited for the smaller male to climb from his lap, watching him intently as he stood on the side of the bed and pushed his jeans to the floor. He sucked in a sharp breath when he was staring at Junmyeon in just his underwear, he had never seen anyone so beautiful and it was as if every time he saw him was the first time. He allowed his eyes to travel down and then back up his boyfriend’s body slowly, before he finally spoke again. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, yeonie?” He slowly lifted himself up off of the bed, managing to take his own jeans off without getting completely off the bed, he sat back down slowly against the wall, patting his thighs for Junmyeon to come sit back down. He watched Suho’s every move as the older male climbed back onto the bed, taking a light hold of the leader’s hips as he straddled his lap once more. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Junmyeon’s lips, one of his hands moving down to grip the leader’s thigh with just a little bit of force. After a few moments Yixing broke the kiss he then looked down at Junmyeon’s thighs for a just moment before he pulled his gaze up to meet his boyfriend’s watching as Junmyeon’s teeth sank into his lower lip. He felt Suho’s hands find their way back to ass and he couldn’t help but let out a faint moan, beginning to very slowly roll his hips up against Suho.

When Yixing told Junmyeon that he had liked it a wave of relief crashed over the older singer, his face was still it’s deep crimson color but his heart now felt much lighter. The hold that the dancer had on his chin sending shivers down the leader’s spine, he avert his eyes for a moment to compose himself before staring right back at Yixing. “I’m glad it didn’t freak you out.” When Yixing made the comment about him going from 'sensual god’ to 'school boy’ he couldn’t help but try to hide his face. He calmed back down almost immediately when Lay began to run his fingers through his hair, his tongue darting along his lips and his eyes closing for a brief moment. Suho’s eyes opened just in time to watch his boyfriend’s hand leave his chin, continuing to follow his hands down, unable to help the groan that escaped him as he watched Lay pop the button on his jeans and slowly tug the zipper down. As he felt Yixing’s lips against his ear he couldn’t help the small noise that left him, the words of the younger male causing Suho to shift in his lap. Junmyeon was very careful as he crawled off of the lap of the young dancer, his hands grabbing the waist of his tight jeans and carefully pushing them off of his hips, stepping out of them as gracefully as he could before pushing them aside. He could feel Yixing staring at him and it was causing his entire body to heat up, reaching one of his hands up to slowly run his fingers through his own hair. After Lay asked if he knew how beautiful he was all the leader could do was shake his head 'no’, compared to the others in the group Suho had always felt like he was average having no idea of the true beauty that was his existence. He flashed a charming smile to Yixing because he had called Junmyeon by one of his favorite nicknames he had ever been given. He watched with his full attention as Lay raised himself up on the bed, his eyes locked onto the hands of the dancer, watching Lay undress was one of Suho’s favorite things and had been since they had met. The moment Yixing patted his thighs as an indication for Junmyeon to come back the older singer thought he was going to melt, he didn’t understand how one person could have such an affect on him but he was so happy that Yixing was that person. Immediately Junmyeon kissed the other boy back, his tongue slowly teasing Yixing’s bottom lip. He couldn’t help but to gasp when Yixing grabbed his thigh like he did, the leader beginning to roll his hips against his boyfriend’s. His eyes met Yixing’s again right as the kiss was broken, the leader’s teeth pushing down into his bottom lip as their hips continued to meet. He couldn’t help the wicked glean dancing around in his eyes when his hands slid back and grabbed a hold of Yixing’s ass, his hips pushing down just the slightest bit harder against the dancer’s. He then leaned forward and whispered, “I love you” into Yixing’s ear before he slowly began to nibble on the tender skin, his hands sliding back and cupping the younger male’s ass with a good amount of force. 

A deep pink color invaded Yixing’s cheeks when Junmyeon told him he loved him, in between soft noises of content the younger dancer replied, “I love you too, so much.” The feeling of Junmyeon’s lips against the tender skin caused Yixing to shiver from the pleasure. He let out a barely audible groan when the leader’s hands came to rest on his ass, moving in and pressing soft open mouthed kisses to Junmyeon’s neck. He then moved his hands to the singer’s chest, trailing them along the skin at an almost agonizing pace. He had all night to spend with Junmyeon and he was determined to make every single second of it memorable. He moved one of his hands back to the back of Junmyeon’s neck, looking up into his chocolate eyes before sliding his both of his hands down to grab the waist of the leader. In one swift movement Yixing lifted Junmyeon up off of his lap and laid him onto his back, making sure his head hit the pillows. He then brought himself to his knees beside Junmyeon, grabbing the bag of gifts he had bought for the older boy and gently setting them on his bedside table. A part of him really wanted to Junmyeon open them now, but he knew that the other boys would want to see what he had gotten for the leader so he was going to have him open them with everyone else around. When he leaned back over from putting the gift bag into a safe place what he saw caused his heart to stop for a beat. Junmyeon was laying there with the most beautiful head of messy hair, his lips a slightly darker pink from all the attention they had been getting, all of his skin except what was hidden beneath his form fitting underwear exposed, his eyes sparkling even in the dimly lit dorm room as he stared up at Yixing. One of Yixing’s hands moved down and he tenderly rubbed his thumb along Junmyeon’s chin, “How did I get so lucky?” It was the moments like this one that assured Yixing that all of the waiting, sneaking, & missing each other was more worth it than could ever be described. He positioned himself to that Junmyeon’s legs were on either side of his waist, leaning down and connection his lips with Junmyeon’s slowly, his eyes falling shut. The hand that was on Junmyeon’s chin moved to very gently stroke his hair, Yixing’s tongue teasing Junmyeon’s bottom lip by just barely touching it. Yixing very carefully broke the kiss, now lying on top of Junmyeon, he stared down into the singer’s eyes. He slid his fingers into Junmyeon’s hair, gripping it lightly before slowly pushing & rolling his hips against the leader. His lips moving to his boyfriend’s neck and beginning to attack the skin again by nipping and sucking it, “Tell me what you want, anything you want Junmyeon”, the dancer mumbles against the older male’s skin. 

The feeling of Yixing’s lips against his neck was something the singer would ever get used to, they felt so soft and gentle. Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered as he felt the dancer’s hands against the exposed skin of his chest. He looked down and watched Yixing’s hands as they moved a long him like they were, his entire body anticipation Yixing’s next move. When he felt one of Yixing’s hands grab the back of his neck he immediately stared into the dancer’s eyes. A shiver running down his spine as Yixing’s hands moved down to take a hold of his waist, holding his breath to see what was going to come next. A soft noise left Junmyeon as his back collided with his bed, his head bouncing once against the pillows before coming to rest. He brought his eyes right back to Yixing’s once more, his tongue darting over his bottom lip gently. Junmyeon found himself studing Yixing’s features, his eyes taking particular time on the younger male’s lips, jawline, & eyes. When he realized Yixing was staring at him as well he couldn’t help the soft laugh that fell from his lips accompanied with, “What’re you staring at?” It still didn’t fathom him why him, Yixing could have his pick of anyone but he had always had eyes for Junmyeon and all the other boys knew it. He still remembers how jealous Yixing used to get whenever anyone would joke about Kris and Junmyeon being the group Mom and Dad. He smiled to himself as he remembered the thought turning his full attention back to Yixing. When he allowed his eyes to scan the taller boy’s form it was as if he’d stepped into an art gallery. Yixing was hovering over him from the side, his hair was giving off a freshly fucked look from all the tugging and grabbing, his eyes though dark with lust were still soft and bright, in the dark room under the little bit of light you could see that Yixing’s body was glistening with a small layer of sweat. He was just about to tell Yixing how irresistible he looked when he felt the dancer’s thumb against his skin, Junmyeon’s attention turning back to Yixing instead of his thoughts. “Mm you were persistent, that’s how.” Junmyeon teased, reaching his slender fingers out and lovingly running them along Yixing’s thigh. Junmyeon’s breath caught in his throat when Yixing began to move positions, settling in between the leader’s legs. The moment he felt Yixing’s lips on his own his eyes fluttered closed and he kissed Yixing back gently, one of his hands moving to hold Yixing’s cheek. As he felt Yixing’s tongue against his bottom lip he couldn’t help but deepen their kiss. Junmyeon was out of breath when Yixing pulled away from the kiss, slowly but surely opening his eyes. He looked up into Yixing’s eyes, a small moan escaping him as the dancer began to push their hips together. When he felt Yixing’s lips move to his neck he quietly moaned the younger male’s name. It took a moment before he was finally able to speak again but when he was he simply said, “I want you, Yixing.” He tilted his head to give the younger member better access to the sensitive skin of his neck, beginning to roll his hips harder to meet Yixing’s movements. His breathing started to become more labored and he could feel his erection pushing against his tight briefs, carefully adjusting himself so that with every roll of their hips the two singer’s bulges were pressing against each other.


End file.
